Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities
by ShadowAmaya Sparda
Summary: Now many people know of Master Dark and his wonderful avatars. This is a collection of mini stories based on a few of the avatars. List will be added soon enough. * Story done Rated M just in case
1. The Stripper

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Now many people know of Master Dark and his wonderful avatars.

This is a collection of mini stories based on a few of the avatars.

First up, one of the ladies favorites, The Stripper Avatar.

Stripper:

**The Dance **

He walked over to her, this odd, but attractive young man, a smirk on his brow and a glimmer in his eyes. A rare winter rose in his mouth, a collar on his neck and a bulge in his ebony bottoms. Yes... it was clear he was ready to please his client in anyway possible, anything she asked she would get, no if's ands or buts about it. He soon was a close to her as possible, giving her a peck on forehead and sitting her down in a nearby chair slowly. He enjoyed the look on her face, the blush on her cheeks, the heat in the air, he enjoyed seeing it, and he thrived on it. He began so slowly move his hips, putting his hands on bottoms and rolling them down slightly, but quickly pulled them up in a slight tease. He leaned forward quickly afterwards, giving her a slight kiss, placing the rose in her mouth and then continued to dance, once again, pulling his bottoms down slightly. "Hmmmm, want to see the rest?" He asked her in a seductive tone and waited for her reply…..


	2. The Vampire Hunter

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter 2

Now is the Vampire Hunter Avatar.

Vampire Hunter:

**The smoke clears and a Hunter emerges. **

Inside of house located in the suburbs of Barton Town, awoke one 'Vampire Hunter', named Dark, he quickly jumped of bed and showered, the events of last few days and the predictions of the next hours pondered in his head.  
The Von Helson's and their supporters had gathered, so had the Hunter 'minute men', both sides were ready for all out war, although previous incidents had occurred, many wondered why full scale battles had not been fought or Vampires killed in the villages they hid in. That is a question that has yet to be answered...  
As the hot, steamy water poured down on him, all the people he knew came into his mind. He realized that he might be captured or killed and eaten, and might never see any of his loved ones again. He quickly came to peace with this.  
He stepped out of the shower, drying his wet body and his wet hair, going to the mirror to look at his body. He flexed his muscles and smirked, though why he did that is unknown.  
He finally got his underwear and V neck undershirt on, then putting on his armor one piece at a time. It wasn't really armor, more like heavy duty combat clothes. He put on his vest, grabbing the 'G' pin that symbolized loyalty towards the Hunters and Gambino's cause, the 'holy' bracelets that allowed one to wield weapons of light against darkness, snapped on upon his wrists.  
He grabbed his combat gloves, checking the re- tractable blade in them to make sure it worked, polishing it one more time. He put his katana on his back; the powerful blade of East he thought seemed to speak out to him. The last weapon his rifle and bullets he drabbed around him like a sash.  
Finally, he was ready, he prayed there would be no conflict, but that will be most likely a prayer in vain. He stepped out of his house, darkness still in the sky, locking his door and looked at it for maybe one last time. He turned away and ran towards his Hunter base and his comrades, to prepare for the showdown. As he did a smirk appeared on his face though and he said;  
"I guess whatever will be, will be."


	3. Candy Cane Solider

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter

Now is the Candy Cane Solider.

Candy Cane Solider:

**The New Solider and His Partner **

Dark was the newest recruit into the ranks of the Candy Cane Army. Everyone looked at him and only one girl was nice to him. Her name was Amaya, and she was the only one there who had on an eye patch. She had lost an eye in a previous war she fought in. She walked over to him once and then looked at him. "Hey, ready for inspection today Dark. You know the general is checking to make sure everything is in line. Your hat is at the right angle, candy cane and blade are in their respectful places. Uniform is clean and everything else. Also watch out, he will test your reflexes by trying to kick you where the "sun don't shine". Trust me; I have seen some pretty ugly inspections." She said while shuddering. She then patted him on the head and got in line. Dark fixed himself and got into position and in his proper place in line.

One hour later, he and Amaya walked away with smiles on their faces. They both had passed inspection and it went well. They walked into their briefing hall and sat down. The generals and commanders looked at them and then told both of them that they would now be working together.

Dark and Amaya looked at each other and then looked away with a blush on their cheeks lightly. Amaya stood up and bowed a bit. She then walked out of the room with the blush still present on her cheeks. It seemed to be kind of obvious that she must like Dark, for she had been blushing the entire time she was with him.

Dark was the same way. He had fallen in love with Amaya, the first day they met and she had showed him around.

Now, they were going to be on a dangerous mission alone together. It was the perfect time to hopefully tell each other their personal feelings for each other.

Dark and Amaya met up a few days later ready for their mission together. Amaya didn't even have on her eye patch this time. But her hair was adjusted so it covered the colorless eye. She didn't say a word, but had started to move out. Dark only followed suit.

This seemed to be the beginning of something between the 2. For now they were partners, but maybe later, it would turn into something more.


	4. Mafia

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter 4

Now is Mafia

Mafia:

**The Hitman and the Daughter **

Dark's hat covered his usual icy blue eyed stare. His gun raise slightly above his head and he was smirking. He had left his usual cane at home this time. His jacket flowing perfectly.  
Amaya was smirking and her ears were twitching. Her crown was nestled on her head and slightly tilted. Her tail was waiting swishing back and forth. Her gun was close to her head and necklace around her neck shined a bit. Her skirt was flared out a bit and the anklets on her ankles jingled and her stilettos were clicking slightly.  
All of sudden, the lights came on and shone on them illuminating them and showing that they were back to back and ready for anything. They were a special couple. A Top Hitman and a Daughter of the Master. They were both under watch from the Sparda Mafia. Amaya, being the daughter of the Mafia leader, Dante, was always with Dark, who was also her bodyguard and always on the job.


	5. Ninja

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter 5

Now is the Ninja.

Ninja:

**A Jounin and his team. **  
Dark, a very powerful Shinobi, ninja, teacher, and Jounin. He had a squad of 3 Genin. 2 females and 1 male. They were as follows: Alicia, Aphreal or Aphy by everyone, and finally Walter. They each had a special Kekki Genki that gave them something Dark likes about them.  
Alicia, a natural and special female. She was a "Grombie" or a zombie made by G-Corps's grunnies. Her Kekki Genki was one that no normal human/mortal or creature could understand or imagine. She could use chakra enhanced weapons she could summon with a simple word or 2. She could also use a special jutsu that affects her eyes. It allowed her to see a lot farther than the average human and grombie. Her hair was slightly stood out from the rest. It was blue with purple highlights. She stood at a perfect 5'5" and she was about 12 years old.  
Aphreal or Aphy was a beautiful young girl. There was one thing about her that few noticed unless they were close to her. She had a pair of "Doll ears" that she never took off. Many thought that they were attached, but her teammates found this out to be false quickly. Her Kekki Genki was definitely one of the most unique. Her Genki dealt not with her jutsu or her physical body. Her Genki affected those who saw her/it. The effects were temporary luckily, but the scars it left were permanent. Many people have seen her Genki and few have been alive to tell of the effects and show the scars. She had beautiful tanned skin and her hair was pinned up in "Lolita" curls. She was 4'8" and 13 years old. She was the oldest of the Academy and of her team.  
Finally, there was Walter. Walter…was a special case on this team. He was a vampire and a Von Helson supporter. His Kekki Genki dealt with his being a vampire. He had the ability to extend his fangs and become about as dangerous as Naruto with his seal slightly opened. No one dared to get him angry. No one survived his rage and his personality was one of a quiet and loyal child. He kept to himself and always followed orders. He never strayed away from his team unless necessary. A special boy and loyal companion, eager for learning. Walter was always welcome. His beach blond hair stood out, but so did his blood brooch that was always on his chest. No matter what, you could always spot him in a crowd. He stood at a perfect 5'2" and was 12 years old.  
Dark and his team had a special mission to take care of. It was first their "S" class mission. Lady Tsunade gave this team of young children this mission for a reason. She knew they were ready and could handle it. Their mission was to locate and capture the notorious rouge ninja known as Amaya "The Silent Assassin" Sparda. Dark and his team left the Village Hidden in the Leaves the next morning. They all knew this mission would be their hardest yet. Everyone knew the "Silent Assassin" was a wanderer, avenger, and a deadly seductive female. Every enemy she had was never heard from again. No bounty hunter could catch her and there was only one person who knew where she was at any given moment. His services did not come cheap though. He was one of the most expensive and dangerous information boys in the world. Not even the richest bounty hunter could afford his services. The only people who usually got information out of him were females who..."pleased" him properly and gave him money also. Females tended to stay away for all he wanted them for was sex. Nothing else.  
Dark knew he wasn't going to get any info on Amaya's whereabouts. So he didn't bother to try. They just went from town to town, place to place, asking around. Eventually they found her, but she escaped.

Will Dark and his team ever catch "The Silent Assassin"?  
You will figure it out….


	6. Aekean

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter 6

Now is the Aekean.

Aekean:

**Summer Festival! **

It was a fine summer day in the land of Gaia. The Gaians were playing with and filling up water balloons. The Aekeans, Duremites, Bartons, and Islander. Each town had their own special water weapon.

The Aekeans had the robot that could shoot water on a chosen town that was mostly likely ahead. Bartons had a large water catapults. The Duremites had a large water canon and the Islanders had an ice water dumper.

The Gaians had fun tossing water balloons, shooting water, pumping for their town, and swimming in the pools. No one complained. There was a large competition to see what town was the best. Of course, Dark stayed true to his Aekean blood. Amaya and Marcellus on the other hand were Duremites. They loved their Durem blood.

Aekea and Durem were always neck and neck. Never letting up on each other.

Dark was always throwing water balloons at the Bartons and Duremites while he pumped after every 5 balloons thrown.

He often hit Amaya playfully with a laugh. He and Amaya would always go back and forth together with balloons. Marcellus, Alicia, Aphy, Walter, and Kia would often join in on the fun. Throwing balloons and pumping for their team was their job. Durem eventually won the competition and ended the festival with a bang.

Dark and everyone congratulated one another and claimed their prizes. The group of friends spent the evening and playing on the beach. The sun set and the gang had stargazed until they retired to Dark's summer estate to rest. They bade each other good night and returned to their chambers. Dark and Amaya, however, had different plans for the night. They spent the night cuddling in their sleep with smiles and joy in their heart.

A Duremite and an Aekean, together happily?

Gaia can make it happen if the cards are played correctly.


	7. Prom

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter 7

Now is Prom time!

Prom:

**A Prom to Remember! **

Dark smiled at himself in his Gold Mountain uniform. He had the next 4 days off because Gaia was holding a very wonderful prom. Dark, on the other hand, had other plans. He was going to spend the 4 days off he had off earning money and art by other means. He was going to do a slight repeat Valentine's Day, but instead of asking for women's lingerie, he wanted them to pay in gold, the Gaia currency.

He set up a little mini shop in a little building he had reserved. He trusted companion, a Coco kitty, gathered up and counted the gold he collected during this business. He sat in his stripper attire and waited. Many young women came and paid for his services. Amaya even asked for a dance once, Mythey also paid for a dance.

Dark pleased many women, some leaving after the dance, while others staying for the pleasure that came afterwards. Dark never displeased a customer, or a lady for that matter. He was always happy with his gold count. Many females came into his business, most of them to pay to see his "package". Some even came to talk to him, to hold a casual conversation.

He even took a little time to take 2 pictures with his darling girlfriend, Amaya. He then asked a few of his artist friends to commission up the pictures. Dark was a man of pleasure and he was very satisfied with his gold amount. He knew with every dance he did, he gained more money toward his goals for the year and more art to purchase.

This year was definitely a prom to remember for everyone who asked for Dark's services.

He hopes to see you again in the future. 3 -wink-


	8. Santa

Master Dark's Multiple Faces and Personalities

Chapter 8

Now is Santa. Master Dark style of course.

Santa:

**T'was the Night before Gaian Christmas…. **

Dark, once again was up late on this night of Gaian Christmas, he was dressed as Santa and was doing a little friendly gift giving around his little group of friends. He was saving the best gift for last. Amaya was curled up next to the tree for that was where she fell asleep. He smiled and placed his bag down and placed a present next to her head. He then proceeded to place the other presents that he had gathered around the tree. His trusty little Coco jumped down from his shoulder and watched as Amaya turned over and held the present tight. Dark had just placed the last present under the tree when he suddenly spotted a little pile of papers. He recognized them immediately, there were little fan arts of him in his Santa Attire.

On the very bottom were 2 pictures, one of him in his Santa Attire and the other one was of Amaya in a little elfish outfit smiling and holding a present with a giggle. The other was a more special picture. It was still of him and Amaya, but this time, Amaya was in a little Mrs. Santa Claus outfit and they were standing under the mistletoe. He had her dipped down and her skirt was short enough that is was showing her little mistletoe underwear she had on. She had on a light blush, but they were kissing while she had a hand pulling on one of the wings on his anklets.

He smiled and went over to her and gave her a light kiss on the forehead and then went up to his own chambers and changed out of his Santa attire. He then found a small note on his bed and picked it up. He smiled and read it.

"Dear Dark,

Thank you for playing the role of Santa this year among your friends, gave me more time to relax and actually spend with the Mrs., if you know what I mean. Thanks again Dark, remind me, that next year, you get a really good gift for what you did. I know your little lover, Amaya, will love it, along with Jaq, Black, Walter, and the rest of your friends.

Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Dark

- Signed Santa Claus"

Dark smiled and then placed the note into a drawer and then lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. His little friend, the Coco kitty was curled up next to him and was already in dream land. Dark then followed suit and it seemed as though, Dark had an enjoyable night being Santa and giving the friends he cared most about, a happy time tonight.

Even this Gaian is busy on Christmas Eve.

Thank him next time he stops by your home to deliver your present. Even a little gift of art might make him very happy.


End file.
